


No Boys Allowed

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Boys Allowed

While Nat showered, you relaxed on her bed. The two of you planned to get some lunch in the city, do some shopping, and see what you felt like doing after.

Your mind kept drifting to Tony, but thankfully Nat showered fast and the two of you made your way down the tower.

Clint spotted the pair of you and put an arm over each of your shoulders. “So, what are my two favorite girls up to?”

You smiled as you saw him. “Hey Clint.”

“We’re having a girls day so stay away.” Nat teased.

He pretended to pout. “I can’t tag along and keep the paparazzi away?”

“You practically are the paparazzi.” You giggled. “Girls only.”

Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Have fun. You deserve it.” He said to the both of you before removing his arms and heading away.

You smiled as you and Nat grabbed a taxi, not feeling like fancy cars today. You quickly chose a lunch destination and began relaxing. It was obvious when people began snapping your pictures, but you did your best to brush it off. If you said anything, it could be twisted into something that created more drama.

Nat did her best to shield you away from people who looked judgemental, keeping you in not crowded stores. Despite feeling eyes on you at all times, you managed to relax and enjoy your time with your good friend. “Come on, you’re gonna need them soon!” She chuckled, tugging you towards the maternity store.

“Not yet! I’ll just live in Thor’s shirts!” You laughed at her near whining.

“You are my only female friend! Let me relish in this!”

You pouted. “Fine.” You tried things on for her happiness, but ended up liking quite a lot of them anyway. You wound up getting some comfy pants, and a few dresses.

* * *

“Wanna get our nails done?” You asked as you walked out of the maternity store, leaving that choice up to her.

“Sure. Mine will chip off in no time but I like the attention.” She followed you, smiling.

Chuckling, you gave her a knowing look. “You mean from a certain archer?” You teased.

She made a face. “Perhaps.” She nudged you gently.

You smiled at her. “I’m sure you could be wearing a potato sack and he’d notice.” You winked playfully. In all reality, you couldn’t tell one way or another with them. You were so used to seeing them together, and they were always playful. Was it playful flirting? Was it just them goofing off? Was there more?

Nat seemed to know what you were thinking and chuckled. “You have enough relationship drama. Don’t fret about mine.” She smiled.

“You have a point.” You agreed easily as you motioned to a nail salon. “They look okay?”

She nodded, smiling as the two of you instantly got seen.

You relaxed, having not been pampered in a while. The two of you chatted while they worked on you. For a bit, you felt like just another woman out with her friend, and not Thor’s fiance out with one of the Avengers. Even with the looks, whispers, and random pictures. You were able to relax and laugh without a worry.

“Okay, so we did some clothes shopping, got our nails done, what next?” She asked, glancing over to you.

You thought for a minute. “Should we watch a movie? Or take a walk down at Central Park?”

“Movie!” She said quickly. “You can’t tell me you don’t love movie theatre popcorn, and that you won’t enjoy lounging in those super comfy new chairs. AND no pictures!”

You giggled. “Movies it is. We can finally pick a girly one.” The theater sounded great.

* * *

Walking out of the theater, your arms were linked. “Is it bad that part of me wishes that we had dragged Clint along for that one?”  You laughed, trying to imagine him being forced to sit through a girly movie.

“We’ll trick him into coming with us the next time. We’ll drag him to a girly one.” Nat grinned. “Knowing him, he’d enjoy it.”

“Now I really hope I have a girl.” You laughed harder. “Clint would be the uncle that gets suckered into glittery pink nail polish!”

“Yeah.” She smiled fondly. “He would be up for that. Good at it too.”

You raised an eyebrow. “He’s good at nail polish?” You chuckled.

She almost blushed. “It was one time I was sick!”

Nodding, you gave her a knowing look. “Maybe I’ll have him come do my toes when I can’t see them anymore.” You said teasingly.

“He definitely will.” She smiled. “Anything else before we end this fantastic day?”

“How about we grab a couple pizzas, eat at the tower, then head to my house?” You shrugged, figuring this way you could let Clint and Bruce know about the dinner, as well.

“Sure.” She nodded, really wanting to make this day fun for you so she went with whatever you wanted.

* * *

Nat carried the bags, and you had the three pizzas stacked in your arms. “Boys!” You called out, laughing when you heard Clint first.

“They have returned!”

You smiled as you saw Nat and Clint have a silent conversation before setting down the boxes. Bruce came in minutes later, smiling shyly at you before giving you a hug. “Hey.” You smiled, hugging him back.

“How was your girls day?” He asked, chuckling as he opened one of the boxes.

“It was great. Very much needed.” You smiled cheerfully, letting them all get their plates before getting some for yourself.

* * *

“Sir? I would like to inform you that Y/N and Miss Romanoff have returned. They are currently in the dining room.” JARVIS spoke, breaking Tony’s train of thoughts.

Tony glanced up at the time and sighed, realizing he had been thinking for hours. He fought with himself whether or not to go see you, rubbing his hands together. Finally, he took a deep breath and left the lab. He knew you, and you’d wind up coming all the way down here just to make sure that he ate.

He peeked into the dining room, calmly walking up to the table. “Evening everyone.”

The group had been talking about Nat playing your shield when he walked in, making them look over. “Hey.” You gave him a smile before looking back towards your food. The guys gave them a nod, their mouths full.

“Hey.” Nat greeted him. “Anyways, we’re in the maternity store, and I’m trying to help her pick some clothes out. I see this kid- he looked like he was about 15- in the store.” She went on, sipping her drink.

Tony listened as he picked at a slice of pizza, blushing as you looked over to him a couple times. He tried to eye Bruce as a distracted.

Your voice made him look up, however. “I thought she was going to pummel some guy!” You laughed. “it turned out that his wife was behind me, and he was happy to see her or something. It was so cute for them, and poor Nat muttered something as she walked away.”

Tony smiled as you laughed, the sound bringing him out of his thoughts. “It sounds eventful.” Clint chuckled.

“We got our nails done, and went to the movies, so we were able to relax, too.” You told him.

Tony felt jealous that you got along with everyone, but he quickly reminded himself that this was his doing. He thought of something quickly, going to the fridge and making everyone a bowl of ice cream before bringing it out on a tray.

You smiled and thanked Tony for the ice cream before taking a small bite. “Are you staying here tonight?” Bruce asked, glancing at you.

“Nope.” You shook your head. “Nat is gonna stay with us for the night.”

Nat snickered as Clint did, causing everyone to look at them both.

Clint raised his hands in surrender, holding back a laugh. “What?” You raised an eyebrow, wondering what was causing their amusement.

“Steve’s getting replaced by Nat tonight.” Clint giggled, earning a smack as usual by Natasha.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “Really?” You tossed a tiny piece of crust at him that was on your plate from your pizza. “Why don’t you come tag along and you can keep him company in the tree house?” You chuckled.

His face lit up. “Tree house?”

Tony bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything, but the second he was done with his slice he left as quietly as possible.

A moment after he left, you felt the guilt bubbling up again. Letting out a sigh, you grabbed his bowl of ice cream and slowly made your way to his lab. Where else would he be?

Tony was lying back on a swivel chair, staring up at the lights when you walked in. He sat up when he heard your footsteps. “You left without your ice cream.” You told him when he looked at you. “I thought I’d bring it to you.”

He took it graciously. “Thank you.” He took the spoon and played with it a little. He looked at you before taking a bite.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked, playing with the hem of your dress and looking down. “Say something wrong?”

“No, of course not.” He shook his head. “You know me, I just live in the labs sometimes.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and sighed, shaking your head. “You’re a terrible liar, Tony.” You reminded him. “But, I won’t force you to talk to me. Thank you for at least joining us for pizza.” At least it was something, right? “I’ll let you get back to your tinkering. I’ll see you this weekend, though, right?” You looked at him, hopeful.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” He stood, his hands behind his back. “Thank you for the pizza. I just didn’t feel comfortable there is all. I’m trying not to be a debbie downer.” He shrugged softly.

“Oh…” You felt bad that he wasn’t feeling comfortable. They had been his friends before you’d ever met them.

“Please don’t beat yourself over it. I know that’s rich coming from me, but you shouldn’t be worried.” He took a step forward and placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s just taking me some time is all.”

You teared up. “I’ve ruined the Avengers.” You breathed, backing up. “I’m just…I’m gonna go.” You told him softly, not wanting to break down.

“No, please don’t.” In one swift movement he brought you into a hug, rubbing your back in effort to comfort you. “I’m sorry.”

“But, I did!” You pushed against him, not putting much effort behind it. “You were all friends, and now…”

“We’re still friends. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He sighed.

“You weren’t!” You pointed out. “Were you upset because I asked Clint to come stay, too?” You looked up at him. “He’s been like a big goofball lately, and I thought that he’d enjoy it.” You defended yourself. “And I thought that everyone is so used to being near everyone else, it’d be nice for the guys to hang out some.”

He nodded. “If I’m being honest it was because you asked Clint. I built the house for you.” He sighed. “I wish you just would have stayed in the tower. It’s no different.”

Your shoulders slumped. “Nat wanted me to, but I…I just can’t. At least not yet.” You shook your head. “It’s hard, Tony, even being here for dinner was hard. I’m trying to keep everyone happy, trying not to fall apart over you, trying to get ready to have a baby, trying to get used to that being my home, and not the tower.” You ran your hand through your hair. “I’ll just tell him to forget it. It’s fine.” Shrugging, you sighed, feeling like you were falling apart. “JARVIS? Make sure you shut down his power for a few hours and make him get some sleep, okay?” You asked before you walked out.

Tony clenched his jaw, hating how you always ended the conversation. He locked himself in his lab that night, ignoring any type of notification he received. 

* * *

The others looked up when you entered the dining room. “Sorry, Clint, you can stay over another time.” You sniffed, shaking your head. “I don’t think I’ll be coming to the tower much anymore.”

Bruce, the one who had always been on your side through the whole thing stayed silent this time, going to check on Tony.

Nat was immediately by your side. “What’d he do? Clint can still come. It’s your house after all.” She rubbed your shoulders.

“He said he left because he didn’t want to make me uncomfortable, and he was upset because I asked Clint over when he built the house for me, basically. I know he’s lying, though.” You wiped your cheeks.

“I mean, I can see his point.” Clint shrugged.

Nat sent him a glare before ushering you to sit down. “Clint, shut up.” She hissed.

You sighed and sat back in your chair. “I can’t win.” You groaned.

“I think it’s best you stay away from the Tower for a while. Seeing him is making things worse for the both of you.” Nat soothed, tossing a cup at Clint when he went to open his mouth. “Just me and you tonight okay? I’ll call us a cab.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” You sighed, crossing your arms on the table and resting your head on them.

Clint waved to both as a goodbye, still sticking to his beliefs that this was all a huge mess.

You leaned against Nat, hoping things went well at home.


End file.
